This invention relates to the method and apparatus for sanitizing toilet seats. Generally, the apparatus is such that it is capable of being installed either adjacent to the toilet on a fixed surface or on the tank of the commode or toilet. The enables this apparatus to be placed in temporary or portable toilets, such as the type housed in temporary housings at construction sites, or on stationary non-mobile toilets.
Traditionally, there has been general public concern regarding the sanitization of public and private toilet seats and surrounding apertures. The prior art discloses a reception to this problem through the often highly technical apparatuses employed for the simple purpose of disinfecting toilet seats. Disclosures of these types are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,039; 4,924,532; 3,599,246; 4,790,036; 3,815,158; 3,988,788; 3,837,018; 4,03,316; 4,183,105; 4,536,899; 4,242,764; 4,873,739; 4,734,942; 4,745,639; 4,729,133; 4,873,728; 4,769,859; 4,910,815; 4,766,617; 4,566,648; 4,412,360; and, 4,806,406.
For reasons unknown, many of these devices have not been publicly implemented, perhaps due to the cost ineffectiveness and lack of practicalities in the use of these devices.
Generally, the prior art of record relates to highly technical and mechanical apparatuses that would not and could not be used for applications in other than a single stationary toilet. Further, the prior art of record demonstrates the need for the construction of, and adaptation of sanitizing devices to the toilet seat base and tank such that the sanitizing devices could be easily transferred. Thus, one object of the present invention avails the sanitizing device to be attached and used to either the toilet tank or adjacent wall and could be transferred from facility to facility.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,873,728 and 4,790,039 demonstrate a transferable sanitizing device which may be implemented on various toilets, stationary or non-stationary. However, the primary embodiment of the present invention demonstrates simplicity in design and function over prior art patents and is more cost effective and easier to use. Additionally, the present invention demonstrates a method of removal of the sanitizing liquid from the surface perimeter of the toilet seat which is not disclosed or suggested by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,039 . Also, an object of the present invention discloses a more sanitary condition than the U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,728 , which houses the disinfectant and sanitizing wipe in the same container, resulting in unsanitary conditions within the container unless the dispensing tissue is removed after each use. The prior art thus demonstrates the need for a modular transferable sanitizing device for toilets that is cost effective and more sanitary in its use, such as Applicant's invention. Other objects and advantages of this invention will become more fully apparent below, reference being made to the accompanying drawing and appended claims.